Chris's story
by Potterwing
Summary: ONSHOT Chris tells Piper what Happened to his twin.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed**

**A/N This is a story about what happened to Chri's twin(let's just pretend he has one) For those who read Harry's brother this goes with the first chapter sort of **

Today is a sad day for Chris. Today is the anniversary of twin brother Harry's death. Harry killed by Wyatt because he believed that if both of the twins lived he would be overthrown as the Source of all Evil. 

The reason Wyatt feared that he would over thrown is because Chris and Harry were even more powerful than him. He had tried to get the twins to join him so the three of the could the most powerful force in the world. Every human or magical creature would bow down to them. Chris and Harry however, refused to be a part of Wyatt's evil plans for the world.

One day after Harry and Chris turned sixteen Chris had gone out for and hour or so. While he was gone though, Wyatt showed up at the manor with some demons. Harry destroyed the demons but he needed Chris to even banish Wyatt back to the underworld. He sent a telepathic message to get home. Once Chris got the message he went the alley near where was and orbed back to the manor. By the time he got there he was too late. Wyatt was standing over Harry's dead body.

Chris could take it anymore he broke down and cried. He hadn't cried in a long time. Harry's funeral was really hard on him but he just couldn't cry. He didn't know why he couldn't. Now, after all these years though, he finally let it all out.

He was crying so hard he didn't hear the door open to his room. He first realized that another presence was in the room when the couch in the room shifted.

Chris looked up and there was his mother sitting next to him.

"Mom, what are you doing here so early?" Chris choked out

Piper said, "I have a band coming in tonight so I came to start to get set up."

When she saw that Chris eyes were red from crying so she pushed the thought of setting up for the band forgotten she asked, "Chris, Peanut what's wrong."

Chris took a deep breath to try to stop himself from crying but it didn't really work. He looked at her at her and said "Nothing, I am fine mom."

Piper knew her son was hiding something from her and she knew it. She wanted to know why her baby boy was so upset.

"Chris there is something bothering you so why don't you just tell me." She said a little sternly but so much that he would discouraged from telling her.

"I was just thinking about something that happened on this date when I was sixteen." He said trying to hold back tears.

"Can you tell me what it is Peanut?" She asked

"I don't think I can, it took me a long time to get over what happened I don't think can bring it up again without crying." Chris said quietly

Piper looked at Chris reassuringly "Chris I am here for you just need to tell me what happened."

Chris sighed, "You know what said about Wyatt turning evil right?"

Piper nodded

"There was one other person that was as close to as I was with Wyatt maybe even more so. Wyatt killed him"

"Who was this person Chris?" Piper asked shocked.

"This person was my twin brother. He and I were closer to each other than anyone else. " Chris sobbed out

"Chris you have a twin?" Piper asked

Chris nodded

Piper asked, "Why would Wyatt kill your twin?"

"My twin and were the most powerful beings on earth when were together. We were even more powerful than Wyatt. Wyatt tried to get us to join him When we refused he had been trying to kill one of us so he wouldn't have the fear of being overthrown "

"What happened to your twin Chris?"

Chris was trying hold the tears back so that he could get whole next part out.

"One day after we had turned sixteen I had gone out for like an hour or so, while I was gone Wyatt and some of his demons had shown up at the manor. Harry took care of the Demons-"

Piper stopped him by asking "You twin's name was Harry?"

Chris nodded and started to cry and right then Piper knew she should have waited on that question until the end. She put her arm around him and said, "I am sorry Peanut I shouldn't asked that yet."

Chris smiled at her and said "No it's ok I was going to tell you anyway."

He took another deep breath and continued, "Harry telepathically called me to help him to banish Wyatt back to the underworld because we could only do that if we were together. As soon as heard that I orbed back to the manor. When I got there though I was too late, Wyatt had plunged an atheme through Harry's heart. He died instantly."

Chris couldn't take it anymore he started sobbing. Piper pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him

"I---lost--- my---- best friend---- that---day." Chris choked out in between sobs

Piper pulled him into a hug and said softly "I know Peanut I know. It's ok let it out."

After what seemed like an hour Chris's sobs turned into silent cries. He looked up at his mom and said "Thanks mom for listening I feel a little better now."

"I am glad you shared that with me. You know it's never losing someone you care for as I am sure you are aware of but it help if you talk to someone about it. You also need to properly grieve otherwise your sadness builds up inside of you and wind shutting out the whole world."

Chris nodded "Thanks mom I love you."

"I love you too Peanut and I promise you that you and Harry will not have to go through something that again. I will keep all three of you safe from harm."

Chris smiled and hugged his mom one last time. No, he would never forget the pain he felt when Harry died but he would go on and protect Wyatt so none of have to go through this again.

'Harry I promise I will make the future better this time'

** REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES **


End file.
